The Real Violet
by C H A P P Y O N
Summary: Rukia yang di suruh melepaskan kacamatanya yang dia pakai oleh ichigo, apakah dia akan melepaskannya?
1. Chapter 1

MYANG,MYANG!

ini fic pertama aku rate M, tapi ini collaborasi antara chappy-nee and cat-immoutto XD #plakk *padahal yang jadi collabnya kan masih di bawah umur 18 tahun* #di hajar masa#

Ok langsung aja :3

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:TITE KUBO SENSEI UNTUK SELAMANYAAA!<p>

Pair: Ichiruki

WARNING: Gaje,typo, LEMON! (jangan dibaca buat yang umur dibawah 18 taon! *padahal sendirinya aja dibawah 18 taon,jiakakakak *ditampol), ETC!

DOSA TANGGUNG BARENG-BARENG!JANGAN BACA DEPAN ORTU KALO GAK MAU DITABOK DAN DICERAMAHIN!*author ditabok*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_The Real Violet_<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, suasana yang tepat untuk memulai kegiatan karena udara yang sejuk, sinar matahari yang tidak begitu menyilaukan, dan nyanyian burung yang riang.<p>

Di sebuah rumah—atau bisa dibilang sebuah istana karena super besar—milik keluarga Kuchiki, tempat dimana kau bisa menemui seorang gadis SMA, bermata violet yang serasi dengan rambut sebahu berwarna sama. -Kuchiki Rukia- adik dari Kuchiki Hisana dan Kuchiki Byakuya, baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hnnnngg…"Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, -SMA Karakura- SMA tempat ia menimba ilmu.

"Kakak, aku pergi dulu ya!" Setelah bersiap-siap,Rukia berpamitan dengan kedua kakaknya yang masih sarapan.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Rukia?" Tanya kakak perempuannya, Hisana.

"Mau diantar?" Sambung Byakuya, yang tak lain adalah suami dari Hisana.

"Nggak, hari ini aku mau jalan sekolah dekat kok."

Setelah berpamitan, Rukia berlari menuju, tapi jangan menyangka dandanannya biasa memakai lensa kontak berwarna coklat terang, mengikat rambutnya di kanan dan memakai dia menyamar? Bukan, tapi ia tidak mau dirinya yang asli dilihat 1 sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kota kecil, seorang gadis kecil, yang tak lain adalah Rukia, sedang menunggu kakaknya tercinta di ini ulang tahun Byakuya, jadi si kecil Rukia berniat membuat sebuah pesta hanya dimeriahkan dengan butler dan maid keluarga Kuchiki.<p>

Namun niat yang semula baik itu, mendapat sebuah petaka yang siapa yang menyulut kemarahan api agar membakar rumah yang nyaman tidak memakan korban jiwa, semua orang Rukia bagian kirinya mendapat luka bakar.

"Huu…hu…kakak…aku diejek monster sama teman bilang wajahku …" Tangis Rukia kecil ketika Byakuya membawanya ke kantor perusahaan Kuchiki, tempat ia bekerja sebagai presiden direktur.

"Jangan masih belum mengerti kan kamu akan dioperasi, mereka akan pangling melihat wajah aslimu kan? Jangan menangis yah," hibur Byakuya sambil tersenyum lembut memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia.

Setelah berhasil dioperasi, Rukia pergi ke taman di belakang perusahaan Kuchiki, tempat dirinya diejek oleh teman ingin melihat reaksi orang yang kemarin mengejeknya itu.

"Hei, bukannya dia yang mukanya seperti monster kemarin?"

"Dia pakai ilmu apa? Kenapa dia jadi cantik begitu?"

"Ilmu hitam?"

Rukia yang mendengar perkataan mereka, orangtua dan anak-anak yang kemarin mengejeknya, langsung terduduk, menangis, sampai Hisana datang saat itu, Rukia takut bila orang-orang melihat wajah aslinya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback end~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kuchiki,ohayo!"<p>

"Inoue, ohayo!"

"Ooi, Rukia,pagi."

"Pagi Renji."

Mari kita -temannya menyapa setiap kegiatan rutin yang mereka lakukan setiap pagi.

"Pagi, chibi honey"

Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda berambut oranye sekaligus pacarnya, Rukia yang memeluk tubuh Rukia dari membuat kedua pipi Rukia memerah.

"Heeh, apa-apaan ini, Mikan?"

"Ehem, ehem, pagi-pagi udah mesraan gitu" ejek laki-laki berambut nanas yang tak lain adalah Renji Abarai.

"Kurosaki-kun mesra sekali, cie,ciee…" sambung perempuan berdada' WOW' bernama Inoue Orihime.

"LEPASKAN AKU! Dasar jeruk! Bambu raksasa! Landak oranye!" maki Rukia bertubi-tubi kepada Ichigo.

"Kau sendiri cebol maniak chappy! Kuntet!" balas Ichigo yang alhasil berbuah bogeman mentah di perutnya dari Rukia.

Karena saling melempar ejekan, mari kita skip sampai adegan berikutnya

Saat istirahat, Rukia pergi ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi menyendiri, bersantai hal itu hancur berkeping-keping ketika Ichigo datang.

"HONEY! makan bareng aku dong."

"BERISIK!"

Ichigo mendapat 2 kali bogeman di perut hari ini dan dari orang yang bertepuk tangan.

"Aduh, kasar banget pacar mungilku ini…"

"Jangan ngoceh mau makan bareng ya cepetan!"

"Iya, iya…"

Suasana hening, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat bicara ketika makan karena takut tersedak. Ichigo yang sudah menghabiskan bekalnya dengan kekuatan secepat Eyeshield 21 gaje membuka pembicaraan.

"Oi, honey…"

"Ada apa, jeruk?"

"Bisa kau lepas kaca matamu itu?"

"Ekh…?"

Walaupun ragu, Rukia akhirnya melepaskan kaca ketahuan, masih ada kontak lens…, batin Rukia.

"Puas?"

"Belum,"

"Eh…"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia ke tanah, lalu menahan kedua tangan Rukia dengan tangannya.

"I, Ichi…?"

* * *

><p><strong>~~To Be Continued~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Cat: Capek, Nyooo….<p>

Chappy: Yaah, masa Cuma segini? Mana lanjutannya? Manaaaa?

Cat: Nanti ,nyooo, cat mau makan sarden dulu. (?)

Chappy:Entar jadi kucing beneran loo…

Cat: Nggak mungkin, Nyooo….Cat ngantuk….Maap ya ceritanya kependekan….Huamh…*gelar futon*

Chappy: EEEH…jangan bobo disini!

Cat: ngorok dengan biadab*ditabok*

Chappy: Yee, tidur duluan….Ya udah deh, Readers yang terhormat, yang tercinta,yang…*Readers: Bacot lu! Cepetan napa?*

Chappy: T.T…UDAH DEH!

PLEASE REVIEW!.^/babai,^O^


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy : CAAAT! KAU DIMANA HAH?  
>Cat : +ngumpet dibawah kolong meja+<br>Chappy : Sialan, kue gue diabisin ama tuh anak. pinter juga dia balas dendam gara" kemarin aku abisin indom***k dia, uuh. CAAAT! Sini dong, aku gantiin deh tuh susu.  
>Cat : Bener tuh?<br>Chappy : Iya,nih gue beliin susu, tapi balikin dong kue aku.  
>Cat : Jamin?<br>Chappy : Iya, iya.  
>Cat : Berapa tahun garansi?<br>Chappy : ISH! Ni anak gaje amat sih! Sana, kasih tau disclaimer, warning, ama pairnya.  
>Cat : Oke nyooo, X3.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bleach milik om Tite Kubo, nyo, :3.<br>WARNING: Gaje, abal, judul garing, typo(s), LEMON! (buat anak dibawah umur silakan menjauh karena adegan *****) OC ada, OOC so pasti +plakk+, AU, deelel +dll+  
>Pair : Ichiruki,nyo,:3.<p>

* * *

><p>~~~~~~The Real Violet~~~~~~~~~<p>

"K, kau ini…"  
>Rukia yang sekarang ini berada di atas tanah dan di bawah Ichigo +alah,bacot ni author+, mulai berpikiran negative. Wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. pikirannya melayang begitu saja. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan serius, dan itu mampu membuat hati gadis mungil itu meleleh.<br>"Rukia, lepaskan…"  
>"H, Ha?"<br>"Lepaskan,"  
>"Bu, bukannya kau yang harusnya melepaskanku? Dasar mesum!"<br>"Bukan itu maksudku, maniak kelinci. Lepaskan kontak lensa yang kau pakai, jelek tahu."

* * *

><p>{Rukia's PoV}<p>

APA? Lepaskan kontak lens? A, aku… kenapa sih ni jeruk?  
>"Cepat…"<br>Ta, takut…Kenapa dia meminta hal seperti itu? Aku, aku kan tidak pernah memberitahunya soal kontak lens ini? Darimana dia tahu? Mana mungkin dari Riku. Dia bukan tipe orang seperti penggosip.  
>"Cepat Lepaskan, atau kau akan kucium, eh," sial, SIAL! Kenapa dia malah semakin menggodaku? Aku tak bisa melawannya. Ia sudah mencuri hatiku, dengan tatapannya, suaranya, perilakunya, semua yang ia miliki membuatku merasa damai, sekaligus aneh.<br>"Ti, tidak…" aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan suara pelan, bahkan kedengaran sedikit bergetar.  
>Aku menutup mataku. Aku dapat merasakan bau musim gugur khas Ichigo. Nafasnya membuat lidahku kelu, jantungku berdebar kencang. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini pada Ichigo.<br>Apa ini? Kurasakan bibirku menempel pada sesuatu yang hangat. Saat aku memberanikan diri membuka mata, Yang pertama kulihat… mata hazel yang lembut milik Ichigo. Dan dari situ aku mengetahui, Ichigo…MENCIUMKU?  
>Di sela-sela ciumannya, ia melepaskan sedikit bibirnya dan berkata, "Akan kupaksa, tuan puteri,"<br>Setelah itu dia kembali menciumku. -matian aku menutup mulutku, tetapi lidahnya berhasil menerobos pertahananku karena ia menggigit bibir bawahku.

* * *

><p>Cat : *meluk chappy erat-erat*<br>Chappy : C, cat, nee… ga bisa… napas…  
>Cat: CAT GA BISA NGEBIKIN SUASANA KAYA GINI,nyooo,TT. Untung belum nyampe 'itu'.  
>Chappy : Yah, padahal pendek banget nih.<br>Cat : *Puppy eyes *nee yang lanjutin yaa, *ngacir*  
>Chappy : OOOOOI CAT!COMEBACK HERE YOU!<p> 


End file.
